


The List

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Family, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, POV Third Person Omniscient, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Frannie want Fraser to make a Christmas wish list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "make a list of things you need, leave it empty" at [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com).

“But there isn’t anything I need, Ray.”

“You’re missing the point, Fraser.  The Christmas list is for stuff you’d like to have.”

“I understand that, but—”

“Look, you’re giving _them_ presents, right?”

“Of course,” said Fraser.  “Your family has been kind enough to invite me to their Christmas celebration, and exchanging gifts is part of that celebration.”

“Right.  Which means everybody wants to give _you_ presents, too,” said Ray.

“And the point of the wish list is so people can give you something they know you’ll like,” Frannie chimed in.

“I do understand that,” said Fraser.  “But I really can’t think of anything.”

“Okay,” said Ray.  “How about, I don’t know. . .a new sweater.  A wool one, nice and warm.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea,” said Frannie.  “’Cause you know, Frase, some of your sweaters are getting kind of ratty.  No offense.”

“No, you do have a point,” said Fraser slowly.

“Okay, we’ll put that down.”  Ray scribbled a note.  “What else?”

“A set of dishes,” Frannie suggested.  “You need more than two plates.  Or, you know what you could really use, is some good pots and pans!”

“What about a guitar?” said Ray.  “I know you know how to play—”

“That’s just silly,” Fraser interrupted.  “You said the gifts were to be inexpensive.  A guitar would cost—”

“A used one could be cheap,” Frannie pointed out.  “And anyway, more than one person could chip in on it.  We do have a _lot_ of relatives.”

Fraser shut his mouth.  Seeing the wistful, hopeful look in his eyes, Frannie triumphantly grabbed Ray’s pencil to add to the list.

“Don’t sweat it, Benny,” said Ray quietly, touching Fraser’s shoulder.  “It’s just a family thing.”

“I know,” said Fraser.  And he smiled like a kid on Christmas morning.


End file.
